La Enfermera
by JulsChiba
Summary: El estaba casado y adoraba a su esposa, o eso creia, hasta que llega una enfermera que lo obliga a tomar una decisión.One-shot Contiene Lemmon.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente por el placer de entretenernos.**

"**El matrimonio acaba muchas locuras cortas con una larga estupidez."-**** Friedrich Nietzsche**

_Hoy…hoy es el día_ eso era en lo único en lo que pensaba. Por fin, después de estarlo meditando tome la decisión, y es que no estas cosas no son de las que se deciden en 2 segundos, esto a mi me llevo mucho tiempo de pensar, de meditar, de ver los pros y los contras que tiene la situación y por supuesto las consecuencias que esto me iba a traer, no por nada Andrew dice que tengo la madurez de un hombre de 60 años, aunque en realidad tengo 30 años. Mi nombre es Darién chiba y soy un prestigioso neurocirujano, tengo la vida que siempre soñé desde pequeño, tengo el mejor trabajo que pueda desear, y es que de verdad mi trabajo es algo que me apasiona, el saber que puedo salvar una vida es una satisfacción impresionante que dudo haberla encontrado en otro empleo, tengo un buen salario que me permite darme muchos lujos y bueno no es que sea egocéntrico ni nada, pero desde siempre la gente piensa que soy apuesto y bueno yo no les discuto eso, y lo que completa mi vida, y por ultimo pero obviamente no menos importante, tengo a la mujer que siempre soñé…_mi esposa,_ mi esposa es la mujer perfecta para mí, es todo lo que soñé y mas, es eso delo que no creía merecedor, que creí que jamás tendría, por alguna extraña razón ella me ve de la misma forma a mí, yo se que este amor tan grande que siento por ella es mutuo, ella me corresponde con la misma intensidad y eso sin duda alguna es lo mejor de mi vida.

Toc, toc, el sonido de alguien llamando en la puerta es lo que me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Adelante- Respondo, sabiendo de antemano quien es la persona detrás de la puerta, mi cuerpo reacciona inmediatamente en cuanto ella entra, es una suerte que tenga un escritorio delante de mí, sería vergonzoso que viera lo que sucede dentro de mis pantalones. Me sonríe.

-Doctor Chiba, aquí están los resultados de los análisis que me pidió.

Se acerca a mi escritorio y siento como su aroma me envuelve.

-Muchas gracias Señorita Tsukino-le respondo con la mirada fija en sus hermosos ojos azules causando ese sonrojo que me vuelve loco.

-Por nada Doctor ¿Se le ofrece algo más?-me pregunta con una sonrisa picara y sosteniéndome la mirada a pesar de lo roja que esta.

_-No creo que quieras saber la respuesta_- es lo que mi mente responde ante la pregunta que me hizo.

-Por el momento no, muchas gracias, pero le recuerdo que esta noche se quedara a cubrir a Rei

-No se preocupe no lo he olvidado…además vengo preparada-me responde coquetamente.

-Bien, entonces puede retirarse señorita Tsukino

-Con su permiso Dr.- me dice antes de salir.

Un suspiro es lo único que se escucha en cuanto me quedo solo de nuevo. Serena Tsukino, ese es el nombre de mi rubio tormento, ella acaba de llegar como enfermera en el Hospital Central de Tokio, y wow una enfermera es y siempre será una de las fantasías que los hombres tenemos, y no es que yo, siendo un Dr. no vea a muchas enfermeras todos los días, pero ella en especial es tremendamente sexy con ese uniforme… es sin dudarlo la mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás. Tiene un hermoso cabello largo de un rubio precioso, parece que son hilos de oro los que adornan su cabeza, con una piel tan blanca como la leche, y aquí es el dilema, no se que es mejor en ella si su cuerpo de infarto con todas esas delicadas curvas, o su cara que es una dicotomía, sus rasgos son tan finos, y tiene unos ojos azules tan hermosos que le dan un aspecto infantil, pero su mirada y su boca te dicen a gritos lo contrario, te dan a entender que ella es fuego.

Pues si ella es la nueva enfermera, ella es la mujer más hermosa que jamás he mirado, ella es el motivo de todas mis cavilaciones…y bueno. Ella es la decisión que tome.

Sé que no debería sonar tan emocionado por que finalmente estoy casado, y me queda claro que amo a mi esposa con todo mi corazón, que daría mi vida por ella, que no me arrepiento de haberla elegido para pasar el resto de mis días con ella. Mi esposa, jamás la dejare de amar, pero esto me supera, esto es una química que no se puede negar, es pura química sexual lo que sentimos.

Si, dije _sentimos _me doy cuenta que yo tampoco le soy indiferente, muestra todas las señales correctas y además he notado pequeñas y discretas insinuaciones por parte de ella.

Así que la decisión está tomada, eso que he venido meditando y aplazando por algún tiempo pasara hoy, y juro que no me arrepentiré.

El trabajo distrajo mi mente durante el resto de la tarde ya casi me había olvidado del asunto, tuvimos una cirugía que se llevo la mayor parte de mi día. Esta muerto cuando termine y bueno el plus era que estaba lloviendo terriblemente, el frio era casi insoportable, tan cansado me encontraba que planeaba ir a mi consultorio y dormir un poco, pero en el transcurso a este tuve que pasar por la sala en la que las enfermeras platica y toman café, y ahí estaba ella, hermosa y sentada, estaba viendo la televisión pero parecía que no le agrada lo que ponían porque tenía su ceño fruncido.

Esa mujer tenía un pacto con el diablo o algo parecido porque en cuanto comenzaba a verla parecía que entraba en un trance, no podía apartar mi mirada por mucho que quisiera, y es que se veía tan linda con su uniforme de enfermera, su cuerpo se marcaba deliciosamente bajo ese uniforme.

Antes de entrar me percate que ella estuviera sola en la sala y que nadie estuviera rondando por los pasillos del hospital. Parece que era mi día de suerte porque parecía que en esa parte del hospital estaba sin gente.

-¿Qué le ocurre señorita Tsukino, no le gusta lo que pasan por televisión?-Le pregunte en cuanto entre.

-No es eso Doctor Chiba, es solo que el frio me molesta-Me respondió frotándose los brazos

¡Muy bien! Aquí está mi primer movimiento de esta noche.

-Bueno entonces cerrare la puerta, para que no pase frio-dije esto mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Gracias Dr. Chiba, que amable-Me respondió con una coqueta sonrisa.

Ella también sabía lo que pasaría, su sonrisa, su mirada, todo en ella me lo decía, además, si tanto frio tenía por que no había cerrado antes la puerta.

-¿Te importa?-Le dije mientras hacía ademan de sentarme al lado de ella en el sofá que estaba frente a la televisión.

-Para nada…póngase cómodo-Otra vez esa mirada, muy bien está hecho.

Veíamos un programa español de concursos, bueno en realidad era lo que estaba en la televisión, yo no estaba prestando atención, y creo que ella tampoco porque cada vez que yo le veía ella me sonreís muy pícaramente. Después de un rato de miradas y sonrisas comencé a deslizar mi mano por la nuca de ella, utilizando la punta de mis dedos, sintiendo su calor en un día tan frío, su piel era tan suave, tan deliciosa, enseguida quise mas de ella, ella no se quejaba, parecía disfrutarlo tanto como yo, solo tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio,... la cosa siguió así por 15 minutos, le estaba costando trabajo controlar su respiración, así me lo indicaron sus pechos que subían y bajaban con un movimiento hipnótico de repente ella mandó su mano a mi pantalón, mientras corría mi bata con su otra mano diciéndome:

-Por tu culpa Doc.- ya estábamos calientes.

Metí mi mano por debajo de su falda y sentí la humedad en sus bragas ante la excitación del momento, mientras ella arqueaba su cuerpo, y a la vez tocaba mi miembro con un ritmo enloquecedor.

Me empujó hasta quedar ella sobre mí en el sillón y comenzó a besarme de una manera tan sensual y apasionada que eso solo aumentaba mí... entonces, ante el descontrol, le dije:

-Vamos al pabellón... gineco-obstétrico, quiero hacerte una citología que los dos vamos a disfrutar muchísimo-mi voz estaba tan roca que casi no la reconocí como mía.

Entramos al pabellón donde la comencé a desnudar muy lentamente, deleitándome con su cuerpo, con su desnudez, era lo más precioso que jamás vería, quería grabar cada trazo en mi cabeza y noté un piercing en su ombligo... Sus bragas eran negras de encaje, justo como me gustan, tener esa visión de ella casi hace que termine ahí mismo, le quite las bragas y el sujetador, ya la tenía desnuda frente a mí y juro que los mismos ángeles envidiarían tanta belleza. En mi excitación no me di cuenta que ella comenzaba a desvestirme, estaba tan ansiosa como yo porque lo siguiente que sucedería.

Mientras ella me desnudaba yo no podía dejar de besarla, quería probarla toda, cada centímetro de su perfecta y deliciosa piel, aprovechaba y besaba cada rincón para besarla, su cara, su cuello, su boca, sus perfectos pechos, el placer que los simples besos me producción me hacían temblar ante la expectativa de lo que sentiría cuando estuviera en ella.

Ella estaba igual de excitada que yo, acariciaba mi miembro de una manera sensual y deliciosa

-Eres preciosa Serena-le dije al odio mientras besaba dulcemente su cuello.

-Darien…por favor-Me suplico de una manera desesperada.

Arrugaba sus ojos como suplicando auxilio... Estábamos de rodillas sobre una cama.

Comenzó a frotarse contra mí, creando una enloquecedora fricción, ya no podía más tenía que estar dentro de ella.

Me coloque dentro de su entrada y de una sola embestida la penetre. Dio un pequeño grito de placer que yo mismo calle con un beso.

-Cálmate mi amor…disfrútalo-Le dije mientras esperaba que su interior se acostumbrara a mí.

Comenzó a moverse como nunca pensé que una mujer pudiera hacerlo, tenía un ritmo que me estaba volviendo loco, me estaba llevando al cielo. Yo no podía hacer otra cosa que besarla desesperadamente y unirme a sus gemidos.

Sus pezones se encontraban erectos... estaba muy excitada me llevó hacia adelante y me abrazó entre sus piernas y sus brazos, estábamos a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

Unas embestidas más y llegamos los dos juntos al orgasmo, un orgasmo tan placentero que creí que mi cuerpo no lo soportaría.

Nos dejamos caer sobre la cama agotados, una fina capa de sudor nos cubría y yo jamás había visto que una mujer luciera tan hermosa después de hacer el amor.

Un ruido que venía de afuera me recordó que estábamos en el hospital.

-Es hora de irnos-le dije mientras me levantaba y le ayudaba a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Y la guardia que estamos cubriendo Doctor?-Me pregunto con una sonrisa entre burlona y picara.

Acerque su cuerpo aun desnudo al mío y le susurre muy sensualmente al oído.

-Bueno en realidad esa guardia nunca existió ni para ti ni para mí.

El tenerla así de cerca de nuevo hizo que comenzara a excitarme de nuevo, al parecer ella lo noto porque me dijo.

-Parece que ya estás listo para la siguiente ronda ¿verdad?

-Si...-le medio respondí por que me encontraba ocupado besando su clavícula.

-Bien pues entonces vámonos a la casa…pero te advierto que la enfermera se queda aquí, esa fantasía es un cliché amor, yo prefiero experimentar con cosas nuevas-me dijo mientras se alejaba y comenzaba a vestirse.

-Te recuerdo mi amor, que fuiste tú quien decidió ser una enfermera

-Bueno si, pero solo un momento, además me lo merecía…seria el colmo que no hubiera querido ser una sexy enfermera cuando mi esposo es el cirujano mas deseado de todo Tokio.-me dijo con un adorable puchero.

-Bueno pues entonces creo que después de esto debe quedarte claro que solo contigo engañaría a mi esposa

-Ja ja-me dijo fingiendo la risa-muy chistoso Darien.

-Sabes que por eso amo estar casado contigo-Le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente y le ponía mi gabardina para poder dejar el hospital.

Como lo dije antes, no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho, tenía a la esposa más hermosa y la amante más sensual en una sola mujer, ahora lo único que me preguntaba era, que estaría pensado hacer la próxima semana.

-Creo que me gustaría ser maestra- me dijo como adivinando mis pensamientos-¿Tu qué dices amor?

Sonreí.

-Creo que me encantara regresar a la facultad.

**Hola! Pues aquí subiendo este one-shot con mi primer lemmon *sonrojo* bueno al principio pongo una cita de ****Nietzsche, bueno fue de ahí de donde salió esta historia, la vi por ahí y la anote, luego recordé una autora de por aquí que(no recuerdo su nombre) tiene un fic buenísimo que se llama Maestro y Aprendiz (es genial aun no lo acaba pero se los recomiendo totalmente, para mí el mejor SxD de Universo alterno) bueno en este fic menciona mucho a Nietzsche y la historia comenzó a dibujarse solita en mi cabeza xD me puse a pensar en lo rutinario que puede ser un matrimonio y como no dejar que eso lo mate… lo que es no querer estudiar para el examen u.u**

**Bueno espero de todo corazón que les guste.**

**Un beso**

**18. Noviembre.2010**


End file.
